1. Field
The following description relates to an open wireless access network apparatus and a connection method using the same, and more particularly, to an open wireless access network apparatus that ensures seamless service and a method using the open wireless access network apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices such as notebook computers, smart phones, and the like are widely used, and such mobile devices use Wi-Fi network to access wireless Internet.
Wi-Fi is abbreviation for wireless fidelity, represents wireless Internet (wireless LAN) technique that allows high-performance wireless communication, and refers to standards made by Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE).
Wireless devices are connected to a wireless access point (AP) through a wireless LAN and the wireless AP accesses an Internet network through a switch or a router for the Internet connection.
With the wide distribution of mobile devices, user of wireless Internet and wireless APs are increasing, and network deterioration consequently occurs, which causes service quality degradation.
In addition, when a mobile device attempts to access wireless Internet through a wireless AP, it is not possible to identify wireless Internet service providers and when a location of the mobile device is changed, the mobile device's user may have to be provided with the wireless Internet service from a different wireless Internet service provider.
As described above, in a case where the wireless Internet service provider is changed from one to another during use of the service, the provision of seamless service cannot be achieved due to subscriber authentication procedures and address regions which differ from one Internet service provider to another.